BEE HIVE YOURSELF
by Chick Feed
Summary: Sheriff Jodie Mills needs advice about an incident that might be supernatural. Whatever it is, she sincerely hopes the victim is dead...For his own sake! - Coffee break Canon - set in S8. - Drama, family, friendship, mystery...And blaaargh. Frequent updates. Review at your discretion.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler Alert : Reference to S7 Ep9. S8 tie in.**

Dedicated to the delightful **Janiekm** , for making me laugh, a lot!  
 **BEE HIVE YOURSELF  
** _Sheriff Jodie Mills needs advice about an incident that might be supernatural.  
_ _Whatever it is, she sincerely hopes the victim is dead...For his own sake.  
_ ___

ONE

Seeing the Impala pull up on the public side of the police cordon, Sheriff Mills waved to one of her departmental colleagues, pointing in the direction of the classic car, signalling to the officer that she was stepping out from the ... _What? Can't call it a crime scene, not till we've confirmed there's a crime. Can't call it a body, not till we know whether the poor sap's dead...Oh,_ Holy crap _! Please let him be dead! At least give me_ that _much, ok?_ The arrival of the Winchesters was like a balm on her fractured nerves.

The passenger side door of the Impala opened first, and Sam Winchester unfolded impressively out from the car. Elbow resting on it's roof, Sam nodded briefly to the Sheriff as she headed over, before turning his gaze to what was visible of the scene inside the police cordon. Sheriff Mills frowned, out of the two brothers, Sam was generally the more enthusiastic of the pair when greeting old friends. Curious, she switched her attention onto the older Winchester brother as he climbed out of the driver's side. Dean grinned when he spotted her, immediately walking around the back of the car and crossing to meet her, his arms open, like he was relieved to see a friendly face.

"Hey, Jodie, good to see you. How're you doin'?"

Jodie returned Dean's hug. Surprised as always at how the Winchester brothers' simple presence never failed to help her feel calmer and less out of her depth.

"Hi Dean, I'm fine. You?...And Sam? Things goin' ok? Sam seems a little...Preoccupied?"

Dean's swift glance at the back of Sam's head gave Jodie all the information she needed. There was some sort of disagreement coming between them, and whatever it was about, it clearly had Dean worrying more than usual about his brother. Jodie felt a pang of guilt for having called on them for advice and guidance.

"Ok...I get it. Look, I really am sorry to drag you guys out here when you've obviously got stuff goin' on. I mean, it's probably not even your kind of thing, but honestly? I'd no idea who else I could ask to take a look. Call me selfish, but I'm glad you were in the vicinity. So, are you both ok to come see what we've got here? It's a whole lot easier than me tryin' to explain."

Dean nodded, glancing again towards where Sam still stood surveying the scene.

"Sure. It kinda _sounded_ like you've asked us to swing by to check out problem with some bees? You got some sorta' supernatural swarmin' thing? Oh, _please._..Tell me they're skywriting messages to people! Man, _that_ would be _way_ cool... _Sammy_? You comin' to see some skywritin' bees? Or would you rather get your kicks standin' there poutin', while me and the Sheriff here go get the job done?"

Sam at last turned their way, and his warm hazel green eyes settled on Jodie while he finally wandered over. He smiled at her, pointedly ignoring his brother, and gave her a second Winchester hug.

"Hey Jodie. Good to see you again. Is that true what the jerkoid says? You've got a swarm of bees skywriting?"

Ignoring Sam's reference to his brother, Jodi's smile turned serious.

"I wish that were all it was! Come an' take a look for yourselves."

The two Hunters followed the Sheriff, ducking under the police tape they began walking with her across a downward sloping work's yard, noticing two teams of Paramedics huddled around one of the two ambulances clutching plastic beakers of coffee and talking quietly amongst themselves. Sam had counted at least half a dozen of Jodie's team at the site. He glanced back at a group of men being kept behind the cordon by one nervous looking officer.

"Those men, they work here?"

"Yeah. That's the early shift. The a.m. manager's in his office contacting his co-worker and the next shift to stop them comin' in till we get this sorted. He's usin' the line that there's been a hazardous spill needs to be cleaned up before anyone's allowed back on site. We've had that lot at the tape ring anybody who's expecting them home soon an' give them the same story, then say they're stayin' to help out. They've been warned against sayin' anythin' else or be charged with obstructing a police investigation. To be honest, they're not a bad crew, most of 'em want to stay anyway, in case there's anythin' they can do to help; and they've sorted out a supply of hot coffee. Well, it's kinda coffee _coloured_ at least! I'm hoping we've pretty much got things contained as best we can for now. Last thing I need to have to deal with is a town in panic! We're set up down this way. I'll need you both to go careful once we're there. You stay with me, no wanderin', keep your voices low an' no sudden movements, got it?"

Dean gave her a haphazard salute.

"Yes ma'am!...Who's the two guys hanging back by the station wagon, all prettied up in white coveralls and netted hats?"

"They're from the Coroner's office, they were contacted before we actually saw the situation in case we need their services out here. They've stayed 'cos it's lookin' like we'll be needin' them later. "

Sam arched an eyebrow.

"Later? I don't understand? Why not now, if you've already found a body?"

Jodie gave a tight lipped smile.

"You're about to see for yourself. We've used those two trucks to block the scene from the workers view...But they're also helpin' to keep the workers out of sight from the main gatherin' of bees. When I tell you, move slowly and quietly around to the other side of the trucks, you'll find a wall of sandbags, stay low behind it. One of my best shooters, Gary, is there already."

Dean scrunched his eyebrows together and whispered,

"Gary must be seriously _outstanding_ if you're plannin' on him shooting down a swarm of bees one by one!"

Jodie came to a halt alongside the parked trucks and stared up at both Dean and Sam, answering in a flat tone.

"Gary's sole purpose, if I order it, is to shoot and _kill_ a completely innocent man...By that I mean, if I think the victim needs to be put out of his misery."

"Put out of...? What the _Hell_?"

-0-

 _Hope this managed to capture_ _folks' interest.  
_ _Review at your own discretion, but just so's you know,  
_ _every review is as sweet as honey ;p  
_ Chick xx


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING - NOT SUITABLE FOR BEE PHOBICS

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or is following this ficlet.  
_** ** _I'll be responding to everyone personally tomorrow. Janiekm - You're welcome!  
_** **TWO**

-0-

Dean peered through the pair of bino's that Jodie had handed to him.

"How about giving me a clue, what are we lookin' at here Jodie? What's with the guy just standin' there ...?... Ok. _That_ was gross. _Please_ , tell me he don't get hired to entertain at kid's parties?"

Dean flinched at the sight of a second bee flying out from between the lips of the motionless yard worker who was stood alone some eighty yards away. He appeared to be looking hard at something that was slightly off to one side of the sandbagged zone.

"His name was, is, whichever...Matthew Timms. Average guy, happily married, one teenage son, hard working, reliable, generally a nice guy I'm told...And also currently the unwilling host to what I'm reliably informed was one _massive_ swarm of bees. As we speak, the swarm members are probably all busily unpackin' and squabblin' over whether to do their new home in Golden Honey or Wild Honey? Obviously, that would be the new home they're settin' up _inside_ our nice, unfortunate, Mr Timms over there."

0

Stunned, Dean stared harder at the lonely figure with a freshly ignited morbid fascination. Sam gave his head a short shake, as though trying to dislodge the Sheriff's words, thinking, _hoping,_ that maybe he'd misheard her?

"Um...Say again?"

Jodie smiled grimly.

"You heard me right, Sam. So far, those yard workers we've spoke to have all given us the exact same story. A huge swarm of bees came into view overhead. At first it looked like they were just passin' through, but then the whole swarm suddenly changed direction, plummeting downwards and, as you might guess, causing mass panic. Everyone who was here at the time has been callin' Timms a hero. Word is that while they all ran for cover, _he_ hung back to do a headcount, makin' sure nobody was missin' before gettin' himself to safety. Six of the men took shelter in a metal shed they keep basic cleaning supplies in. It's sited back up behind where we are, so they could see Timms out the window. They saw the swarm had loosened up, spread out more, with bees flyin' off in different directions like they were checking out the place. Timms did what looked like a last visual scan to make sure everyone was inside somewhere, then finally begin to run for shelter, headin' towards that cabin block over there. Soon as he began to move though it must've been like a signal. The swarm immediately merged again, and the damn things went after him. It sounds like they targeted the guy's head and shoulders. Apparently, there were so many of 'em swirlin' around him in this thick dark cloud, that his workmates said they couldn't see him anymore, he was completely blocked from view. I'm told the man tried to keep runnin', wavin' his arms out in front and screamin' in panic for help and he looked like he didn't know which way to head anymore. That's when it looked like the bees were actually landin' on his face, coverin' his eyes. He would've been runnin' blind by then and I dunno, maybe he tripped over something? Anyway, his friends saw him go down. At first he was rollin' around, hittin' at himself and all, then they said he just stopped and went still...Believe it or not, even though it looked like they were too late, two of the men in the shed grabbed a mop apiece plannin' to go try knockin' the bees off their friend? They'd exited the shed, and saw Timms movin' again! Somehow the man managed to push up back onto his feet, though all he did was stagger around crazily."

0

Intent on what Jodie was saying, Sam's heart skipped when he was startled by Dean nudging his hand with the bino's, as Dean half-heartedly gave up possession of them. Sam gave him a swift glare that dared his older brother to laugh. Not quite snatching the things off Dean, he turned and focused on Jodie again. Jodie ignored the face she caught Dean directing at Sam from behind his back as she continued.

"At that point, the two with mops both stated that they could hear Timms still making sounds. One described it like a _weird, drawn out an' really deep gruntin' kinda noise_. His mate said it was like Timms was tryin' to clear his throat, vomit, and scream all at the same time, and it looked like the bees had started attackin' harder. Nobody could say for sure what was happenin'. Anyhow, the two with the mops set off runnin' in Timms' direction, while another three of the guys made for a hosepipe that's permanently attached to a tap and hung on the external wall of the shower block. They hoped that, if it reached, they could blast the bees away from Timms with the water. The last guy called the situation in and ran to find and alert the other men who didn't know one of their own was in trouble. And that's when things got _really_ weird! The numbers of bees began reducin' fast, the mop carryin' pair assumed the swarm was breakin' up and movin' off. It was only when almost all the bees had gone, and the two of them saw where the rest were headin', that they figured out what had really happened. The swarm hadn't left, it was busily sorting out it's new accommodation, _inside_ Timms! ... Nutshell version? Timms' been turned into a human beehive. First he was staggerin' and weavin' around and making this freaky noise. But then I figure, as more of them managed to get inside of him, the slower and quieter he got; until he finally stopped bein' able to move or make any sounds. That was just over three hours ago. Since then he's stayed exactly like you see him now, the only activity being the comin' and goin' of worker bees."

0

Sam felt hot bile burning the back of his throat, forcing him to swallow hard when he actually saw for himself a couple of worker bees appearing out through Timms' hair, directly in line with his ear. A third one crawled down and out from one of his nostrils. Sam turned away quickly, happy to put the bino's back to Dean's waiting open hand, and then to take a couple of minutes in order to calm his already unhappy insides. Dean had listened to the whole of Jodie's telling of events while still keeping his eyes narrowed and firmly fixed on the figure of Timms. He took another long look through the bino's to check the guy's positioning. As far as Dean was able to tell, Timms hadn't moved a muscle. Dean finally tore himself away from staring at the man, and looked at the Sheriff questioningly.

"Have you had anyone have a go at strollin' over there yet to check on whether he's, y'know...Still _alive_?"

-oOo-  
 ** _Does this count as a cliffie? Chick xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

STILL NOT AT ALL GOOD FOR BEE PHOBICS TO READ  
 **THREE**

-0-

At his brother's question to Jodie, Sam immediately began sucking in long, deep breaths and releasing them slowly, his gut now more unsettled than ever at the mere suggestion that the solitary figure might, somehow, be still living. Dean glanced at his younger brother with concern.

"You ok there bro'? You needin' to step away for a second?"

Without looking at Dean, Sam raised a hand and shook his head no, still breathing heavily as he tried to settle his unhappy innards.

"M'fine...Carry on, m'listnin'... Juss', Dean? Please don' be as dumb as I'm thinkin' you're gonna be?"

Ignoring Sam's wish to hear some sort of assurance, Dean turned back to Jodie.

"Well?...Has anybody?"

Jodie grimaced.

"As Sheriff, _that_ little pleasure's all mine. I was set to take a v-e-r-y slow walk over there, closely followed by a _much_ faster one back, when I got word your car had been spotted."

Jodie eyed the figure of Timms, her distaste at having to go over there evident on her face.

"I've kept on tellin' myself there's no _way_ anyone could still be alive; not like that. I only hope I'm right. ... One thing though, and Dean? Sam? This' important. There's somethin' I need to know I've got your agreement on, both of you, before I head on out...And that is, if the same thing starts happening to me? I'm askin' you to _promise_ you'll shoot me."

Jodie paused, making sure her words had sunk in. The shock on the brothers' and her shooter's face said they certainly had heard her well enough, they simply couldn't believe what she was asking of them.

"Listen to me...I really don't want to be left to go through and suffer what Timms did, or maybe still is. That's why, _if_ the worst happens, I need to know I can count on you two? Gary here's never met the pair of you before, I know who you are, what you've seen. And we've all three of us had to make some hard choices. In my case, ones I never could'a dreamed I'd have to face. We understand that sometimes, sacrificin' people is the best thing we can do; and that's why I'm askin' you to do this for me. Garry'll be my witness that I'm _askin'_ you as my friends to do this for me, if it comes down to it...Well?...Can I count on you?"

Removing his jacket, Dean shook his head as he proceeded to drape the jacket over his shoulders, where it hung like a youngster's pretend cloak.

"No need to Sheriff, 'cos _I'm_ the one who'll be doin' the checkin'. You called us an' asked for our help, remember? Well, this' us, helpin'."

0

Sam glared at Dean. Obviously he didn't want Jodie taking such a dumb risk, but he didn't want Dean taking it either. There _had_ to be a better option. Even if all it came down to was insisting whichever one of them suited up like a deep sea diver or an astronaught. Sam decided it was time to put his foot down to both the idiots, and call for time out.

"Sooo, Dean? You think 'cos you're wearin' your coat like Superman's cape you've turned invisible? _Ohh!.._.Hold on a second! I think you might actually be _on_ to something here! Maybe you _can_ fool them into thinkin' you're some kinda Superman style superhero! _I've goddit_! How about this? _The "B" Man_? You go over there an' hang about, posing in your pretend cape, soon as they see you, they all come outta that Timms guy, an' hover around in a polite queue waitin' for you to autograph their pollen sacs for them. That's when surprise them all by usin' your super power to make them all vanish! _Poof_! Like that!"

Dean pulled an overacted thoughtful expression, like he was giving some serious consideration to Sam's suggestions.

"I like it Sammy. It's _cool_. 'Specially The "B" Man part. Only, you _know_ I'm _Batman_. Right? B for Batman, see? _Not_ Superman! _Jerk_...It's simple. If they start _beehivin'_ like they're thinking of upgradin' an' movin' house? I cover my head an' face with the jacket, then you'll _bee_ seein' me hot footin' it outta there...Ok with you?"

Jodie interrupted before Sam, his eye's narrowing as his temper began to build, could respond.

" _Boys_! Stop! I called you hoping you'd come 'cos I've no idea what I'm dealin' with. Whether it's my kinda thing or, you know, more _your_ kinda thing? I just wanted you to look and advise, that's all! Checkin' on Timms is _my_ job. Dean? You mind if I borrow your jacket? I could do with..."

Seeing the familiar glint spark up in Dean's eye's, Sam lunged, grabbing at fresh air as his older brother twisted lightly out of reach, leapt over the sandbags and jogged backwards a few steps, stopping to grin at Jodie triumphantly.

"Well? If you want it, come 'n _get_ it, Sheriff!"

Gary watched it all in silent bemusement as Jodie glared at Dean's grinning face, weighing up her options while pointedly drumming her fingers on the handle of her gun sat in it's holster.

"Ok. Fine! _But_ , when this' over Dean Winchester? I'm lockin' you up for... _Somethin_ ', seriously! You hear me?"

0

Jodie wasted no more time getting into a pointless argument with Dean, there were things needed organising and doing, quickly. She beckoned over her deputy and one of her officers, hurriedly passing on her instructions. Happy the two men had understood, she set them to their tasks, before opening up the back of the rear truck. Peering inside, Jodie smiled. Broadly. She'd wanted the opportunity to use the thing since the day she'd requisitioned it, along with a number of other items uncommonly found in a town Sheriff's office armoury. But then, after all, Jodie's own rep. ensured that the higher ups that mattered already quietly acknowledged that Mrs Jodie Mills, was no common Sheriff.

0

Sam watched in angry apprehension while Dean, after giving Sam a wink, carefully and cautiously began making his silent way towards the yard worker, every sense hyper-vigilant, fine tuned to home into any signal indicating he was close to stepping into a whole heap of trouble and should back off in a hurry. Dean paused at the sight of two worker bees launching themselves out of the yard worker's mouth. He tried not to think _purposefully_ when they headed in his direction. Both ignoring him, the bees continued on their path, flying over Dean's head. Jodie allowed herself to breathe again, and Sam forced his tense shoulders to at least pretend to relax. Dean stood motionless, contemplating the yard worker's staring eyes. Undecided as to whether he had seen a flicker of movement or not? It was no good, Dean knew he needed to move right up to the guy to check for any signs of awareness or pulse.

0

Dean took another couple of slow steps closer towards the worker who had the misfortune of having been transformed into a human bee-hive and paused again. He strained to spot anything at all to indicate whether the man was still alive. Still seeing nothing, Dean glanced back at his audience, noting that it now included another couple of Jodie's men and both the coroners. The paramedics had swiftly sought safety inside their vehicles when they saw Dean move off. He shrugged his shoulders at Jodie and Sam, he was _definitely_ going to have to get up close and personal with Timms. Turning around again to confront the task at hand, Dean could almost feel Sam's eyes burning into his back. Keen to get the job over with one way or the other, he took another step, freezing briefly to allow a small group of half dozen worker bees to buzz on by. One of the worker bees in the group decided to make a few passes back and forth, right in front of Dean's face. Mouth firmly shut, holding his breath, Dean fought against the urge to waff the thing away.

0

Dean decided that he possibly wasn't flowery enough, when the creature eventually deserted him and zigg-zagged after it's hive mates. Pushing aside his unhelpful mental image of being hijacked and used as an extension to form a desirable double fronted hive; he made the final move and stood himself within easy arm's reach of the yard worker. One side of Dean's top lip curled up in distaste, his close proximity alerting him to a sound. The motionless figure of the poor guy was humming with the continuous low drone that was the sound of the innumerable bees inside him, all busy fully establishing themselves in their new hive. A squadron of worker bees were hovering out in the open, darting back, forward, right, left; all around the victim's face. Other bees were making use of Timms' ears, nose and open mouth to come and go. Deans breathing suddenly and automatically quickened when, very clearly, he saw a movement from Timms.

-o-

The man's tongue twitched and shifted. It was as if Timms had, at last, become aware of the presence of another standing so, so close to him. Someone who perhaps could, _would_ , help, who might be able to perform some miracle to sweep away this soul shredding nightmare and finally release what was left of his body and mind. The man looked to be fighting to communicate directly with Dean, and Dean instinctively leaned closer.

-oOo-

More tomorrow :)

Chick xxx


	4. Chapter 4

As promised...  
 **FOUR**

-0-

Dean instantly jerked his head backwards in disgust when he realised that Timms' attempt to speak was nothing more than an illusion, what he had thought might be a breakthrough, giving them a chance to reassure the man, let him know they were there for him, was nothing more than bees busily moving and crawling around inside the man's open mouth. Dragging his sickened gaze away from the disturbing sight of the slowly undulating, swollen and bloody tongue, Dean instead looked directly into Timms' eyes. Wide open, fixed and staring, they offered Dean a no holds barred glimpse of the fear filled horror and the extreme overload of terror that the victim had experienced; starting right from that initial en-mass invasion of the swarming bees. Waves upon waves of the creatures violating him; surging forward, gaining their admission inside during their host's early screams and his desperate cries for help.

0

Dean became very aware of his own heart beating. He really, _really_ hoped not to see any flicker of life in those terror stricken brown eyes, figuring that coming straight after being grossed out by what he'd seen in Timms' mouth, if he _did_ spot any recognition of him being there in this guy's eyes, then the very _next_ thing he saw was likely to be his own breakfast performing in it's own come back tour! Dean took a moment to steady himself; and forced himself to look again. He _had_ to be sure, he couldn't allow himself to do a lacklustre job, for the sake of Timms' wife and, certainly, for the sake of this guy's kid who would be expecting his dad home soon, just like always.

0

Dean's heart performed a double beat. He could swear that, this time, the movement had been genuine; a miniscule twitch of one eyeball. Dean stared harder, seeking further evidence, needing to see something again before he fully committed to helping this man somehow, even if the only thing he _could_ do was relieve Jodie's shooter of his allocated task. Relief flooded throughout Dean when he saw that he'd been right to wait. It was nothing more scary than the flicker of a shadow, caused by the darting movement of one of the bees which, together with a further couple of dozen or so, was now alternatively dancing and hovering as part of the shifting halo of bees that had appeared close to the figure's head and face. Motionless, Dean watched the performance, gradually relaxing a little when it seemed they were completely disinterested in his close proximity.

0

Uncomfortable at the thought of attracting attention by putting his hand to the man's neck and so close to the bees doing their strange airborne dance, Dean eventually decided it was safe enough to risk very slowly reaching one hand out to the arm hanging by Timms' side and encircling the wrist. His fingers rested over the pulse point of the exceptionally warm, and oddly spongy feeling, limb. ... Nothing ... Letting go again, Dean realised that there was quite a large cluster of bees crawling over the exterior of the guy's denims. Dean stared at them, then briefly closed his eyes and turned his head away. The creatures were being drawn by a darkened patch around Timms' crotch and inner thighs. Dean had nothing against the guy for having pissed himself. Given the same situation, who the Hell wouldn't? More movement drew Dean's gaze down to Timms' boots, where yet more bees were entering and exiting via the ankles of the man's jeans. It took Dean a few seconds to figure out which orifice _they_ had to be coming from...At which point, he decided he had seen more than enough. As far as he could possibly discern, Matthew Timms had, at least, been granted the small mercy of being a corpse.

0

Mission accomplished, Dean turned away from the standing corpse, keen to take his leave and carefully increase the distance between himself and this tragic human hive. A sudden jerky movement disturbed his right side peripheral vision. Quickly glancing that way, he looked on in disbelief as the figure of Timms scuffed and grated one booted foot forward, resulting in the rest of the body lurching unsteadily in Dean's direction and disrupting the clutch of gathered bees who had been focused on their exploration of the urine stain.

0

" _What the_...? No _way_!"

The corpse's other foot began to judder and tremble, then raised itself off the floor a fraction and began swinging clumsily forward.

"Ok. Maybe way! _Saaam_!"

Sam's frantic voice answered immediately.

" _Dean! Run_!"

Dean swung his head in Sam's direction, the look of disbelief on his face clearly stating _Yeah? You think?_ And he saw that Gary had already got himself lined up, and was about to take his shot.

0

The loud noise of the shotgun firing was accompanied a fraction after by the sensation of a bullet whizzing uncomfortably close to Dean, and then the unsettling _whumph_ noise as the bullet found it's target. The corpse's chest imploded, while it's back exploded, vomiting out a huge seething shower of enraged bees who rapidly closed ranks and moved on mass to defend themselves and their home, aiming for the first target they saw. The writhing black cloud set it's sights firmly on Dean, _Shit!_ who implemented Sam's advice and ran...In the opposite direction to Sam and Jodie...Intent on leading the enraged swarm away from them and everyone else.

0

"What's he think he...?"

The powerful diaphragmatic incredulous and _very_ angry "mother tone" carried in Sheriff Mills' commanding shout had Dean instantly responding with a gravel spitting, foot sliding, U-turn, carried out almost on automatic pilot.

 _"_ _No you_ _ **idiot**_ _!_ _ **This**_ _way_! _To the_ _ **truck**_!"

Finding himself now facing the fast moving swarm, Dean didn't stop to think, he began sprinting at high speed towards it like he was engaging in a crazy game of "chicken." Keeping his mouth firmly closed, Dean prayed that, if necessary, he would somehow develop the ability to successfully manage the dual feat of simultaneously holding his nose while also being able to stick a finger in each ear. In those final moments before he and the swarm were guaranteed to collide, Dean suddenly threw himself to the floor and tucked into a forward roll. The manoeuvre completely wrong footed the swarm, and carried Dean underneath it. Halfway to regain his footing and continuing his race, he heard Sam's voice now shouting out instructions to him.

" _Back down! S_ _ **tay down**_!"

Wondering why everybody suddenly thought it was ok to boss him around, Dean complied non-the-less, flattening himself to the floor face down. He heard a rumbling, roaring sound, and was suddenly aware of a spreading and rapidly increasing heat in the air above him. It was quickly joined by a foul stench that he knew for _certain_ he wasn't responsible for. Choking on the stink, he twisted his head, seeking out Jodie and Sam.

0

Dean stared, wide eyed in both gratitude and no small amount of envy when he saw Sam, who had solidly planted himself with both legs set wide apart, looking like some sort of full sized and uber cool Rambo, his expression grimly determined while he grasped and made good use of a grown up flamethrower; not the Hunters' normal homemade version, consisting of a aerosol can and a lighter. The long stream of flame blasted over Dean's prone form and into the middle of the swarm, causing multiple lives to be lost in double quick time, frying the main body of bees into to a mixture of ashes and shrivelled up crispy fried corpses that were scattered over the floor as if fallen at random out of a burst bag of raisons. The remaining members of the swarm buzzed around in confusion, constantly coming together and separating again, not daring to fly too close to the heat, aware this was an enemy they could not attack, sting or overpower.

0

Dean took his chance, rolling away from beneath the path of the flames he scrabbled to his feet and turned to gaze at the destruction wrought by the lethal weapon, blithely unaware of the single, gargantuan, bee who diverted from her original intention of re-gathering her remaining swarm members, and abruptly adjusted her direction. The Queen headed for Dean, knowing that wherever she went, the rest would soon follow. Still unaware of the threat heading his way, Dean began jogging back to where Jodie and Sam were stood, Sam continued shooting intermittent, short, bursts of flame as he began targeting the various clusters of bees that had survived the initial deadly blast, wanting to ensure they didn't get the chance to re-group as one. Unknowingly, his continued attacks on her hive members provoked the Queen's rage still further. Increasing her speed, she swiftly closed in behind Dean.

-oOo-  
I'll _bee_ seeing you :) And ncsupnatfan? Stop guessing! ;p  
Chick xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Gross score reduced for this chapter :(  
 **FIVE**

-0-

It was the increasing sound that caught Dean's attention. Glancing over his shoulder, he ground to a halt. Knowing he wasn't about to outrun this thing even if he went into a sprint, Dean ignored Jodie's order to keep on moving and instead, he spun around completely so that he was now facing the enormous creature that was determinedly bearing down on him.

0

Covering Dean's escape by continuing his clean up campaign, the sound of a single shot being fired made Sam pause and check on his brother, and wonder why Dean had his back towards him.

"Dean?"

Turning back around and beginning a casual stroll the rest of the way over to where Sam, Jodie and the now totally baffled watching Gary waited, Dean sported a broad, satisfied, grin on his face as he tucked his gun away. Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean drew close.

"Really bro'? You stopped so you could take pot shots at the bees?"

"Nope. One bee, one shot, an' I blew that over-fed, buzzin' bitch apart. Go on Sammy...Admit it...I'm awesome!"

Jodie put one hand on a hip, amusement in her eyes.

"You don't think a bullet was just a touch overkill? Normal folk generally use a rolled up newspaper."

Dean arched an eyebrow at her, waving a hand in Sam's direction.

" _Had_ to be a bullet. Unlike some people round here, _I_ hadn't got a _flamethrower_ tucked down the back of my pants. Didn't like the thought of how much it would chafe, you know?"

Jodie grinned.

"Touché."

0

Clambering down out from the back of the truck they had been happy to disappear into when ordered to take cover, one of the coroners nervously approached.

"Um...Excuse me? Can you confirm whether you believe Mr Timms is deceased? Only we'd like to certify and get him back to the morgue, um, _today_ if possible?"

Still charged with adrenaline, Dean gazed in silence at the shorter man briefly before he answered.

"Dude, try looking at it this way...The guy was chock full of bees. I saw them makin' use of every possible entrance an' exit route a human body can provide...Think on that a while, you'll get what I'm sayin'...Anyway, they sorta got in the way of the man carryin' on livin'. Then, along comes Gary here, who went an' blew a pizza size hole in him, quickly followed by my brother's attempts to lightly char grill him around the edges. Now _I'm_ thinkin' those two events, on top of the bee thing, probably _really_ hindered Timms in the _beein_ ' alive department. What's _your_ view?"

The bewilded coroner gave Dean a hesitant, uncertain, lopsided smile; then decided it was best to just ignore whatever the Hell the male model just said, pretend like he'd never spoken, and check with the Sheriff.

"Sheriff Mills?"

Jodie glanced at each of the brothers, looking for guidance. Sam smiled down at the coroner.

"You're cleared to go. Tell you what, I'll come with you. It should be safe, when the Queen left the... _Hive_...Any bees still in there should have followed her. Alright?"

The coroner smiled gratefully up at Sam.

o

Jodie watched Sam escorting the two coroners toward Timms' corpse, noting how cautious Sam was being, despite his reassuring words telling them it was safe.

"How the Hell do I explain this to the man's family Dean? Dammit, I can't even explain it to myself! Was it something supernatural you think? Or a freak natural phenomenon? Or maybe we're dealin' with a totally new strain of bee that just happens to like establishing hives _inside_ humans? _Jeeze_ ; wouldn't _that_ make the family picnics fun from now on!"

Dean stood himself in front of Jodie, putting a hand on each of her shoulders he looked at her seriously.

"You don't have to do this alone. I'll come see the family with you. You never know, they might have information that'll be useful. Sam can stay with the coroners while they do the autopsy, that should give us some ideas and, hopefully, an explanation the man's family can accept. Till then, I suggest we stick with the basics, that Timms was attacked by bees, and he died as a result. Ok?"

Jodie nodded.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Dean. I'd better go extract the manager out of his office, fill him in then have a chat with the coroners and the paramedics. Do you mind goin' and giving the others the all clear? Oh, and tell my deputy to get the rest of the troops collecting statements off everyone, then I need a word with him."

"Yes Ma'am!"

0

Pulling away from the works, Jodie gave her deputy a brief wave before turning to Dean in the passenger seat.

"Sam ok with goin' back to the morgue with the body and the coroners?"

"Definately. Sam loves all that gut clenchin' icky stuff. I've seen him read a body the same way he reads a book. I ever tell you he has a CSI habit?"

"You're kiddin'?"

Dean deadpanned.

"Nope. I've tried gettin' him into rehab, but they need him to _admit_ he's an addict before they'll take him."

Jodie laughed, then stole a glance at Dean's profile.

"You and Sam...Things ok with you both?"

Dean stared out of the passenger side window.

"Same as always...Good times, bad times...The usual."

"And how about right now?"

"Right now? We'll be ok, Sam's had a bad day is all."

Jodie frowned, there had to be more to the tension she sensed between the two brothers.

"A bad day?"

Dean gave a short laugh that was empty of humour.

"Yeah...He's been havin' quite a few of 'em lately."

"Any reason?"

Dean was silent, finally looking down at his hands resting in his lap.

"Three. Three major league reasons. He's dealt with one of 'em, but it's took a lot out of him He's lookin' tired an' he thinks I don't hear him coughin', but he won't let me take care of his other two worries so...I get to sit around an' worry _for_ him, an' about him. Naturally, Sammy don't like that!...So we have words, he goes silent, an' I keep on watchin'...An' worryin.'"

"I'm guessin' you're not about to tell me what these reasons are?"

Dean raised his head, looking seriously at the Sheriff.

"No. I don't want to put you in danger Jodie...Me and Sam? We'll get through this, I swear we will."

0

While one coroner attempted to find a bee corpse or two that hadn't been burned to ash and then blown away on a breeze, or ended up frazzled into a crisp, black, speck of grit on the ground; his colleague busied himself formally confirming the yard worker's death before taking photographs of the scene. Sam and the Deputy Sheriff began a less than hopeful search, following the line of Dean's shot, for the bullet Dean had killed the Queen with. As it turned out, the Deputy was a sharp eyed guy who spotted the wound in the slender trunk of one of half a dozen scrub trees growing near a small block of one story offices. The bee hunting coroner hurried over excitedly and peered into the hole.

"I see it! Either of you got a sharp penknife handy?"

Sam obliged and watched whilst the coroner cut into the trunk around the entry point, eventually removing a rough plug of wood with the bullet still inside it. Sam held open a specimen bag for the man.

"D'you think there'll be enough trace of the Queen left on the bullet to be useful?"

The coroner shrugged.

"Who knows? Still...Gotta be worth a _shot,_ hasn't it... _Eh_?"

Spotting an opportunity, Sam duly groaned overly hard in response to the dreadful pun, garnering a delighted grin from the coroner at the success of his joke, and instantly getting Sam allocated onto the guy's "friend" list. Sadly, as is often the case with geeks, it was a relatively short list, and this thirty something guy had got "geek" tagged. Sam quickly set about sealing the deal.

"Name's Sam. It's not often I meet an expert with a sense of humour. Something tells me I'd enjoy watching you work, sir."

Shaking Sam's hand the coroner flushed with delight at the title "sir" and he smiled up at Sam warmly.

"Call me Kieran... _Sam_. I'd be happy to show you some of the closely guarded secrets of my work, if you're curious?"

Sam's place on the friends list was assured. Getting in on the autopsy was virtually a guarantee, now to make absolutely certain...

"Wow! That would be awesome. Um...Are you sure your _assistant_ won't mind me tagging along?"

Baited, hooked...And landed.

-oOo-  
 _See? Way less blaaagh in this chap_ :)  
Chick XXX


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome to the_ _ **final chapter**_ _\- I_ did _say at the beginning this was a  
_ _"_ coffee break in-canon fic _." (Meaning short) - Just_ had _to bring back  
_ _the gross for parts of it. My heartfelt thanks to everyone who's read,  
_ _reviewed, favourited and followed..._ Janiekm, _it's all yours. ;)  
_ **SIX  
** -0-

Standing outside the front door of an unassuming two story residence, Sheriff Mills raised her hand to ring the bell.

"I really hate doin' this. It never gets any easier and it doesn't matter how I say it, I always think it sounds wrong, like I don't genuinely give a damn. But that's not true, you know? It's not!"

After the second ring a woman's voice was heard from the inside.

"I'm comin'! _Andrew_? If you don't get yourself downstairs right now, the dog gets your breakfast. _You hear_?"

Dean smiled sadly at the sound of a sulky teenage male's voice answering her as the wife of Matthew Timms began unlocking the door.

" _Moooom_! That's _such_ a lame threat, seein' as how we ain't even _got_ a dog!"

"I'll _borrow_ one! ... Hello? Oh! Sheriff. What ca...? No...Somethin's happened. _Hasn't_ it? Where's Matt? Has something happened to my husband? _Answer me_ , is he...?

"Mom?"

"Andy, honey. Go back upstairs, _please_?"

"Mrs Timms, can we talk inside?"

0

The devastated woman's brother responded quickly to Dean's call and was already pulling up outside the house as Jodie and Dean were about to take their leave. Dean went to greet the worried looking man at the door.

"Mr Shiperton?

"That's right."

"I'm Dean, It's me who called you. Thanks for coming over so quick."

Shiperton waved the thanks away, concerned eyes glancing in the direction of the lounge and the sound of crying.

"How're they doin'? And what the _Hell_ happened to Matt?"

Before Dean could answer, a sobbing boy appeared, running into his uncle's arms. Dean was forgotten as Shiperton instantly diverted his full attention onto trying to comfort his distraught and heartbroken nephew.

0

Glowing in the light of respect and admiration shown to him by his new friend, Kieran was only too happy to carry out an immediate autopsy and for Sam to stick around and observe. In fact, Sam quickly realised the guy was a natural and enthusiastic tutor. Sam was soon asking questions, soaking up the information and learning some potentially useful techniques and jargon, finding himself relaxed in the coroner's company.

0

It has to be said, there is a very particular, possibly unique, odour that accompanies a human autopsy, one that never quite clears from the room, hanging around despite the constantly recycled, purified air; even when there's no opened up body lying on the stainless steel autopsy table. It's a smell that you can be certain would never, _ever_ , sell well as a perfume. Sam willingly stuck a finger into the offered jar of vapour rub and dabbed a healthy dollop of the oily stuff, infused with menthol and eucalyptus, under his nose. Powerful though it is, even that couldn't fully counter the sickly sweet, yet somehow simultaneously putrid and cloying, scent. Kieran was well aware of the effect that it, along with all the various sound effects, could have on big, tough observers, and he was conscientious in checking that Sam was doing ok.

0

Once the cheerful coroner had sliced open the torso, and the corpse's ribs had been creakily and forcibly prized apart then held in position by metal rib clamps, both Sam and Kieran leaned closer to stare inside the victim's chest. Kieran highlighted the victim's enlarged heart.

"I think we'll have that out first. How do you feel about doing the weighing and measuring for me Sam? Before we slice and dice it?"

Sam was an eager student, even remembering to laugh at all Kieran's ancient post-mortem jokes, smiling while refusing heart for his dinner, and later when offered a nice thick slice of liver. Kieran, meanwhile, enjoyed himself immensely, outdoing himself in the company of such an appreciative audience.

0

When Sam finally met up again with Jodie and his brother, it was at the Sheriff's house. A phone call to track the pair down ended with the instruction to walk right on in when he got there. Dean was happily sat at Jodie's kitchen table while Jodie herself, still in uniform, placed a plate of hot food down in front of him and a side plate stacked with fresh toast. Jodie smiled broadly at Sam and waved her spatula.

"Right on time! Next round of toast is yours, ok?"

Olfactory senses still not quite cleared and back on line, Sam glanced at the sizzling pan that Jodie was tending.

"What is it?"

"Kidneys, in mushroom sauce."

Sam shook his head no.

"Um...Thanks but...I'd love a coffee if there one on the go?"

"Fresh pot over there, help yourself...You sure about the kidney?"

Sam half smiled, half grimaced.

"Absolutely, thanks."

0

Sitting himself down next to his brother, Sam realised he was being glared at in irritation by Dean.

"What? Why the look?"

"You need to eat somethin'. What've you...? _Huh_? Sammy? _Ahh crap_! What in Holy Hell _is_ that?"

Sam stared around the kitchen in confusion, before returning his puzzled gaze back to Dean.

"What's _what_?

Leaning in towards his younger brother, Dean sniffed at the air around Sam, then screwed his nose up in distaste. He pointed accusingly at Sam with his fork.

"That godawful _stench_! It's _you_...Oh. Right... _That's_ what it is, I recognise it now."

Dean stared down at the chopped kidneys wallowing in a thick, off-white sauce on his plate; uncertain at first. Then, with a shrug of his shoulders, he snatched up another slice of toast. The cloying stink of Eau d'Autopsy wasn't _nearly_ enough to stop Dean from thoroughly addressing his hunger pangs, even so...

"Sammy? If you're not gonna eat, fine. But do you mind moving away some? Outside should just about do it. I mean, nothin' personal bro', but _phee-euw_!"

Realisation finally dawned. Sam grabbed at the collar of his own shirt and gave it a good sniffing at, but for him everything smelled the same. He was pretty much still coming down from his eucalyptus high. Jodie reached around Sam to set a mug of coffee down in front of Dean, she blinked in surprise and plonked Dean's drink down quickly before, wrinkling her nose up much like Dean had, she hurriedly withdrew. Stepping back a pace, she rubbed ineffectively at her nose with the heel of her hand, her knowing gaze resting on Sam.

"Sam, honey? You know how much I love you, yeah? So, please, don't take offence? It's just, there's somethin' I think I should let you know, baby...My shower's fully functionin', and right now it's all yours!"

0

Ending her phone call, Jodie walked slowly back into the kitchen, looking sombre. Re-joining the freshly showered and changed Sam, who had been persuaded to accept a couple of slices of buttered toast which he was currently forcing himself to eat, and a happily stuffed to burping Dean, she headed across to the coffee pot and poured herself a top-up while she spoke.

"That was my Deputy. The works have got the go-ahead to start up again from tomorrow. Seems the owner's decided against it. He's gonna pay everyone, but told them work's not gonna be re-starting till the day after. The place is stayin' shut down for another day, as a mark of respect for Matthew Timms. Instead it's bein' opened for some sort of remembrance service to be held up there tomorrow mornin'. Anybody who wants to go is welcome. Timms' wife and his son are plannin' on bein' there...And they want me to attend as their guest. You too Dean."

Sam raised both eyebrows.

"I'm guessing Timms was a popular guy with everyone then?"

Hugging her coffee mug in both hands, Jodie sat down.

"Yeah, that's what the owner says. Sounds like he really _was_ one of the good guys. Always there if anyone needed help in any way, devoted to and adored his wife and son, was a long term, dedicated member of the Sioux Falls Community Activities Steerin' Group, did a lot of voluntary fund raising for different charities..."

Dean interrupted the glowing C.V.

"The man sounds too good to be true. There's _gotta_ be some dirt on this guy, surely? Or was he a born again good deed bore?"

"No dirt, nope. Not even a parkin' ticket! He's come back squeaky clean. The general view among his workmates is he was good to have around and always up for a laugh..."

Dean threw his hands up in surrender.

"Enough already! ... Look Jodie. This guy sounds awesome, so, you might wanna keep an eye on his boy. Take it from us, loosing somebody _that_ special? It can leave _very_ angry feelin's with a person, make them to do stuff. Stuff you wouldn't want 'em gettin' into...Understand me?"

0

Jodie's gaze flicked between the serious expression on Dean's face, and the equally sober one on Sam's. There was a lot she didn't know, but she knew how the brothers came to do what they do. She'd read the old police file relating to the death of their mother in a house fire when Dean was a toddler and Sam a mere babe in arms at around six months old. From then, they had dropped off the grid, along with their dad. Her understanding of how their childhood had been spent constantly on the move, without a home, staying in one motel after another, setting the pattern for the greater part of their adult lives so far, had mostly come from Bobby Singer. A man she had first become acquainted with back when, rightly or wrongly, he was still officially designated the town drunk. Eventually, and especially after an experience Jodie wished she could forget, Bobby had become both a trusted allie, _and_ a good friend. There was a point, before he was murdered by a Dick, that Jodie realised feelings for the grouch had gradually changed again, become something else, something stronger. Bobby's death had left her wounded and pretty much close to being lost for a time. A small detail that Jodie hadn't shared with the Winchester brothers. Jodie _did_ know that, from the day he first met them, Bobby had loved this pair like they were his. Bobby himself had talked about how, out the blue, John Winchester had turned up at his place wanting to leave his kids there, _Just till I get some stuff sorted,_ one small baby and one extraordinarily brave little toddler, both strangers to Bobby back then.

0

Jodie looked directly into Dean's eyes.

"I do...Understand I mean. I'll keep a quiet watch over Andy, step in if it seems I need to, don't worry."

Wanting to distance herself from her own thoughts and the risk of tears, Jodie switched the focus to Sam.

"Anything useful come out of the autopsy?"

Dean's lips were moving before he realised it...

"You mean aside from all the internal squishy, drip...ppee...?!...Um... _Sorry_?"

Dean suffered the double eye roll treatment from both Sam and Jodie in contrite silence.

0

Sam squirmed uncomfortably in the horrified stare directed at him by the Sheriff, and refused to look at _all_ in his older brother's direction; the sheer disbelief in Dean's voice was bad enough.

"You _stomped_ on it? With your foot? Actually _stomped_ on it?"

Sam bowed his head and answered his brother miserably, wishing now that he'd kept his own mouth shut.

"Yeah. Alright? I had to do _somethin_ '!"

Dean's wide eyed gaze never left the top of his embarrassed brother's head.

"Yeah, but _dude_! On the poor guy's small intestine?"

Jodie made an odd kind of strangled sound then returned to her silence. Sam's voice had become a sullen mumble.

"I told you...The whole damn thing was about to completely disappear down the drainage hole!"

Jodie repeated her strange little noise. Sam raised his head just enough to be able to peer up at the Sheriff through his fringe.

He was horrified to see her, one hand over her mouth, rapidly and repeatedly blinking in an effort to stem the flow of tears that spilled down her cheeks. Sam instantly reached out, grasping her free hand between both his own and pleading with her.

"Jodie, _please_. Don't! I'm _sooo_..."

Sam's doe eyed, sincere apology was cut short by the sound of Jodie snorting. He tried again, only to have Jodie begin shaking her head at him. Confused, Sam turned to his brother for support, and frowned at the wide, rare, grin he saw plastered across Dean's face. It was over for Jodie, she gave up the battle to contain her laughter, which was swiftly accompanied by the warm sound of Dean's. Sam sat, waiting patiently for the two of them to, finally, regain control. Dean's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Sammy? You're seriously _special_! You know that, right?"

Jodie began giggling again, earning herself the full weight of Sam's glare.

"You wouldn't think it was so funny if you'd been there!"

Dean shook his head slowly.

"You're kiddin' aren't you? Let's see, this Kieran guy yanks out yard after yard of small intestine from the late Matthew Timms, stretches it out over the floor, then sets _you_ to slicing the thing open, right along it's length. And while you're there happily obligin', _he_ starts clearin' away the crap on the floor by hosing it all towards a drain hole that's sunk in the middle of the floor and where all the liquid crap and congealed bits of blood get flushed. For some unknown reason, your pal takes the pierced cover _off_ the drain's opening; the same cover that's there to make sure no big bits get sluiced into the system...How'm I doin' so far?"

"Well, ok, but there wasn't any..."

"So...And here's the good part. Listen up Sammy, 'cos bro'? _This'_ funny! Our Kieran was so mesmerised by you..."

"There wasn't any mesmerising!"

"Fine. Our Kieran is so _hot_ for you... _Shhh_ , no more interruptions please Sam...So _hot_ for you, that the sight of you bending over, getting set to neatly slice along another section of innards, completely distracts him, and he catches the loose end of the thing with the water spurtin' out his hosepipe, sending it off down the plughole, dragging the rest of itself after it, slip slidin' out of sight at high speed, with you and your devoted slave screamin' an' chasin' after the thing...

" _I_ never screamed!"

...Then just as the final couple of feet begin to disappear, my baby brother's Sasquatch sized foot slams down on the last few inches and stops it from sliding completely down into the black hole! I'm guessing you two geniuses had to haul the whole damn thing back from the brink, then you calmly carried on slicin'?"

Jodie was once again helpless with laughter, while Sam sat silent and scarlet, irritated by Dean's amusement and his teasing.

"So tell me Sammy...What's _not_ funny about that?"

Sam's tone was cold.

"Do either of you two _want_ to know the cause of death, or not?"

Dean gazed steadily at his brother, keeping his face straight.

"Well, I'm goin' to take a crazy guess here Sam. Lemme see...I choose... _Bee stings_?

"Wrong...Suffocation."

0

Sam took some small pleasure from the startled look that crossed his cocky older brother's face, and Jodie's sudden silence.

" _Suffocation secondary to mass bee infestation_...In case you wanted to hear the whole thing. Oh, and _no_ , his death _didn't_ come easy. See, Matthew Timms was alive to experience the joy of not being able to breath anymore, but only once the numbers of bees crawling into his lungs and airways hit critical. Then it's like he drowned in them. And just so's you know, the number of actual stings was very low, with most of them being in his mouth. More than likely caused by him trying to stop them getting into his mouth in the first place, or when he was chowing down on them and swallowing those he was eating as fast as he could in his struggle to keep their furry living bodies from pushing, shoving an tumbling down into his throat and beyond. Once they had gotten deeper inside, they moved in and out of his internal organs, by chomping their way through and spitting the pulp out again...

The colour drained from Jodi's face. Suddenly turning away, she quickly headed out of the kitchen.

"S'cuse me..."

Sam stared after her, while Dean's gaze stayed firmly on Sam, waiting for Jodie to scurry out of earshot.

"Feelin' better now?"

"I didn't mean for her to... _Ahh_ forget it. You know what? _Screw_ you Dean!"

Sam stood and went after Jodie, tracking her down from the sounds of her puking, needing to know that she was ok and to apologise.

0

Sitting alone at the table, Dean held his head in his hands and sighed. This was totally the wrong time for him and Sam to be at loggerheads. There were still two trials left to figure out and complete, and Sam needed him, whether numb-nuts himself admitted it or not. The effects of the first trial were already showing on his younger brother, clearly _none_ of this was going to do Sam any good. Dean was terrified of what Sam might be called on to do for the second trial, and of how much worse the effect might be on his brother's health, _if_ Sam succeeded. Yet again, Dean cursed himself for being such a failure, for his momentary lapse when the memory of the damage Hell Hounds can do suddenly flashed up, and led to him letting himself get hit by the thing. Dean blamed himself completely for failing to complete the first trial. It should be _him_ , not Sammy, who was walking around feeling like shit and facing the second challenge. Dean had no idea whether he _could_ protect Sam completely from whatever lay ahead, and it was driving him bat-shit crazy.

0

Sitting up, Dean glanced at his watch. Unless Sam was holding something back, there was nothing more here for them, Timms hadn't died of anything supernatural. His death had been down to some freaky act of nature that he figured would keep the university entomologists busy for quite some time when Jodie contacted them. He and Sam needed to seriously get back on task, back to working these trials, _together_. Dean took a deep breath. His kid brother needed him, and whether Sam liked it or not, Dean intended to make damn certain he would be right there by his brother's side, looking out for him, helping him, keeping him safe, for as long as he could. After all, that's what he did. That was his job wasn't it?...His _real_ job...

 **-oOo-  
** **END  
** _Wanted to write something where there was nothing supernatural, but stuff was still weird enough for S & D. Then saw a colony of bumble bee's have  
_ _decided to live with us, nesting in an airbrick. Their nests are tiny, only last through summer, and do no damage. I am happily letting them "bee" ;p Chick xxx_

WITHOUT BEES, UNTOLD SPECIES OF PLANTS BECOME EXTINT...WHEN THE PLANTS THEY EAT ARE GONE, MANY CREATURES & ANIMALS BECOME EXTINCT...WHEN  
MANY OF THE PLANTS AND ANIMALS HUMANS EAT ARE GONE... GET THE PICTURE? _RIGHT NOW_ _BEE NUMBERS EVERYWHERE ARE_ _RAPIDLY DECLINING.  
_ **BEE KIND TO BEES - SERIOUSLY, WE NEED THEM**.


End file.
